Environmental Convicts
by MiPenny
Summary: Okay, this is a very wierd fanfic. So, come prepared. What happens when Manny and Emma are thrown in the slammer?
1. Default Chapter

**Introduction **

_Emma and Manny are walking outside, ready to go home from school._

Manny...So, what are you up to this weekend, Em?

Emma...They're about to tear down the old house down on 4th St. along with all of the trees on the block, so I'm going to protest.

Manny...Well...uh...have fun.

Emma...You're not coming?

Manny...You know I'm not into that kind of stuff...

Emma...You need to support me! Please! For our friendship! _Emma pouts and begs_

Manny...Fine, whatever, but I stay no longer than an hour, alright?

Emma..._gives Manny a huge hug_ Thank you so much! You're a sweetheart!

**Saturday, at the lot**

Manny..._walks up to Emma and a whole bunch of protesters_

Emma...Manny! The construction crew is just arriving! I'm so glad you came!

Manny...Right..._glances at the construction crew on their way, picks up a picket sign, and then goes over to a cute boy and starts talking_

_The construction crew arrives_

Protest Leader...Okay, everyone, take your places!

_People jump out of the crowd and bombard the crew, destroying machinery and beating up the crew, and people join in, causing a mob of confusion and fighting_

Protest leader...STOP! YOU! GET DOWN! NO!

Emma...Manny! _goes looking for Manny_

_Police arrive_

Emma...Manny! Where are you!

_Police arrive, handcuffing random people they find in the mob to break it up. Emma gets handcuffed and pulled away as the police read her her rights and drag her towards a car_

Emma...I didn't do anything! What are you doing! I'm innocent! sees Manny Manny!

Manny..._runs to officer and starts trying to pull him off of Emma_ What are you doing? Let go of her!

_Police officer comesand handcuffs Manny too. Ther get thrown into the car and the car speeds away_

**At the police station**

Emma..._On the phone with her mother_ But, mom, I didn't do anything! No, please...no...okay. This is bull sht, okay, I won't say that, but I'm upset starts crying I love you too. Bye. _hangs up phone and goes back to cell with Manny_ Two weeks. Two weeks we're stuck in here.

Manny...For nothing.

Emma...For nothing.

Manny...My parents are getting a great lawyer, they said.

Emma...Two weeks._throws her head in her hands, bending over, and then climbed in her bed as Manny did the same. Tired and frustrated, they fell asleep as the cell door opened and closed. They have a new cellmate_


	2. Day One

**Day One  
**  
_Inside a cell with four beds and a sink, Emma and Manny are asleep as the dawn of the first of their fourteen days in juvenile jail begins._

Emma..._wakes to see someone who looks too old for juvee leaning over her smiling with yellow teeth and a barrette in her hair. Her breath smells of broccoli  
_  
Girl...Wakie wakie, eggs n' bacie!

Emma..._squinches her face at the smell of her breath and sits up_ Who are you?

Girl..._Joeystands up, standing at about 6"2 with clothes way too small for her and messy, uncombed hair_

Emma...Well, Joey, please don't lean over me like that anymore.

Joey...No.

Emma...What?

Joey..._screaming_ No! I said No! Didn't you hear me? I said NO! NO! NO!

Manny..._suddenly realizes where she is and rises from the uncomfortable bunk above Emma_ Okay, calm down.

Joey...Hello. I'm Joey.

Manny...Yeah, whatever.

Emma...What are you in for, Joey?

Joey...Well, see I was at the grocery store and in the parking lot, right, and there was this really ugly car, and see, I had just bought some brand new markers, and I made it all prettiful, but the owner didn't appreciate it.

Manny...And they called the cops on you. Are you special ed?

Joey...No. I'm Joey_ screams_ No!

_Prison guard comes and opens the cell_

Guard...Breakfast.

_The three walked out and followed the other kids to the cafeteria, everyone getting food, and sitting down. Emma and Manny sit together at a table full of girls_

Girl..._looks at Manny and Emma_ You're rooming with Joey?

_They nod_

Girl..._brings out some broccoli from her pocket and places it on the table_ Give this to her if she starts screaming.

Emma..._takes it_ And you are...

Girl...Stix.

Manny...What kid of a name is that?

Stix...Watcha mouth.

Emma...Yeah, shut up, Manny.

Stix...Manny? That's a boy's name!

Manny...Oh. I know why your name is twig. It's because of your hair. It looks like a bird's nest.

Stix..._stands up_ It's Stix. And are you tryin' to start somethin'? Well, you got it! Let's go, Mangirl!

Other girls...FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Emma...Stop it! Sit down!

Stix...Look, don't be tellin' me what to do!_two girls come up behind her as she stands up for backup_I tried to help you two, but obviously you don't want or need it. I'm out._walks to another table_, hot with anger

Manny...Not my fault she has anger management issues.

Emma...Manny, I know you're frustrated, but, please, control it so we can get out of here alive.

Manny...Yeah, okay, no. Look, this isn't cool, Em. You got me into this mess and now I'm stuck with an insane perosn in a cell and a convict that wants to kill me. Being "good" got us into this mess. Now, you had better get us out or else I won't shutup until both of us are bloody pulps. I refuse to spend fourteen days for here me doing nothing in the first place. Fix it. Or else.

_Emma went around the whole day wondering what to do next_


	3. Day Two

**Day Two **

Joey...Wakie, wakie, eggs 'n' bacie!

Emma..._crawls out of bed _Good morning, Joey.

Joey...G'mornin' 

Manny...Bad morning. Yesterday went by so slowly!

Joey... G'mornin, G'mornin', G'mornin, G'mornin. Today is special. 

Emma...How so?

Joey...My birthday!

Manny...How old are you? Wait - I don't care.

Joey...Presents? 

Emma...What?

Joey...Presents! I said Presents! Presents, presents, present, presents!_ is jumping around _

Emma..._gives Joey some broccoli out of her pocket   
_  
Joey..._sits down and knaws on the broccoli _

Manny..._rolls her eyes _

Prison Guard..._opens cell door_ Breakfast.

_Everyone goes to eat breakfast, and afterwards, Manny and Emma go to the library   
_  
Emma..._whispers_ Do you hear something? 

Manny...Yeah. You.

_They walk to a corner of the library where a girl sits, crying  
_  
Emma..._kneels by her_ What's wrong?

Girl..._in between sniffs _I...had...a...boyfriend and he wrote...me a letter... and he told me he has a one month old baby by some girl I don't even know!_ bawls _

Manny..._grunts_ You probably saw it coming. 

Emma..._Don't listen to her. _Look, you'll be fine. 

Girl... No, no I won't be fine! We were supposed to be together forever!

Emma...Yeah, I know guys can hurt, trust me. My boyfriend gave me an STD.

Manny...My ex-boyfriend lied to me about breaking up with his girlfriend while cheating on her with me and then got me pregnant.

Emma...My ex-boyfriend stole my stepdad's laptop even though it was a gift to him to make him feel better for his cancer.

Manny...I had a boyfriend once-

Girl...Okay, okay, I get it.

Emma...The point is that we're still standing, and we're over it.

Manny...Totally. 

Girl..._has stopped crying and sat up stragiht_ I'm Lacy.

Emma...My name's Emma.

Manny...And I'm Manny. 

Lacy...Cool. What are you in for?

Manny... For some piece of-

Emma...A simple misunderstanding.

Lacy...Oh, okay.

Emma...Yeah.

Manny...I've got to pee.

_They all leave the library together  
_  
**In the cafeteria, at lunch **

_Manny, Emma, and Lacy sit with Lacy's friend, Clarissa _

Clarissa...So, Emma where are you from? 

Manny...De-

Clarissa...What was that, Emma? 

Emma...We're from Degrassi.

Clarissa...Really? Wow, do you know Craig Manning?

Manny...Yeah, he-

Clarissa...Do you, Emma?

Emma...Um, yeah, they used to go out nods in Manny's direction

Manny...Yeah, we-

Clarissa...Wow, Emma, are you a natural blonde?

Lacy...Sorry, Clarissa likes to talk.

Manny..._mutters _Obviously... 

Clarissa...What was that?

Manny...I said obviously you like to talk since you hog all of the air space with your breath. 

Stix...Your voice is loud. _walks by, putting something in Manny's hair_ Makes you easy to find.

Manny..._feels her head and screams _She put a huge wad of gum in my hair! I hate this place!_ throws her tray on the ground and runs out  
_  
Emma...I have to go.

Clarissa..._puts hand on top of Emma's_ No, stay, she looks capable of taking care of herself.

Emma...No. I've got to. This is all my fault. _gets up and runs after Manny  
_


End file.
